delishungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Franka Jespers
Franka Anastasia Jespers (born 14 June 17 AS) is the female tribute from District 6 and the eventual winner of the 1st Hunger Games. Originally from Titan Heights, she was 16-years-old and was studying to become a homemaker prior to being reaped for the games. Immediately after the games began, Jespers ran away from the cornucopia into the woods, and later regrouped with her district partner Titus Erickson. They began a camp together, but Erickson was shortly thereafter killed by a trap set by Lora Lilson of District 7 and Lea Tomms of District 8. Now alone, Jespers scavenged for food, and participated in the halfway point feast, where she earned her first kill by killing Ulysses Douglas of District 3 and received a number of supplies. She remained alone for the time being afterwards, but eventually ran into Demetria Gallows of District 2. After nearly killing Gallows, they agreed to begin working together, and Gallows taught Jespers how to use throwing knives. They performed well together, advancing to the final three, where Gallows killed her former ally Cashmere Alexander of District 1. However, immediately afterwards, Jespers threw a throwing knife into Gallows's face, killing her, and is later declared the official winner of the games. In order to win, Jespers's strategy consisted of lying low and understanding her own weaknesses. In the initial days of the games, Jespers did not ruffle feathers and remained alone, while gradually picking up supplies while other tributes killed each other off. Her alliance with Gallows helped her greatly, as Gallows taught her how to kill. She then used this knowledge against Gallows, which led her to win the game for herself. Early life Jespers was born in Titan Heights, District 6 to parents Kendrick and Olivia Jespers, and was raised in the affluent Morrowtown neighborhood. Her father is the Mayor of Titan Heights, while her mother is a homemaker. Jespers has an elder brother: Greggory. Due to her father's political position, Jespers grew up in a place of privilege, and is one of the few citizens of the districts who has been able to travel outside of her home district legally. ''1st Hunger Games'' in 1 PS prior to the 1st Hunger Games.]] Pre-games Reaping Due to her father's political power, Jespers never considered herself even eligible for The Hunger Games. However, after being reaped she broke down into tears, and had to be carried away by peacekeepers. The escort for District 6 was Bannah Rodd, while the male tribute reaped for the games was Titus Erickson. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Jespers was styled by the District 6 head stylist Palina Rae. As District 6's industry is transportation, Rae designed a train conductor costume for her tributes. They placed 11th out of 12. Training In training, Jespers did not impress the judges much, and had no strong command over any sort of weaponry. Instead, they noticed her quick wit, intelligence, and charisma, which earned her a training score of 5. Games Immediately after the games began, Jespers ran away from the cornucopia into the woods, and later regrouped with her district partner Titus Erickson. They began a camp together, but Erickson was shortly thereafter killed by a trap set by Lora Lilson of District 7 and Lea Tomms of District 8. Now alone, Jespers scavenged for food, and participated in the halfway point feast, where she earned her first kill by killing Ulysses Douglas of District 3 and received a number of supplies. She remained alone for the time being afterwards, but eventually ran into Demetria Gallows of District 2. After nearly killing Gallows, they agreed to begin working together, and Gallows taught Jespers how to use throwing knives. They performed well together, advancing to the final three, where Gallows killed her former ally Cashmere Alexander of District 1. However, immediately afterwards, Jespers threw a throwing knife into Gallows's face, killing her. She is then promptly announced as the official winner of the 1st Hunger Games, and is allowed to exit the arena. In order to win, Jespers's strategy consisted of lying low and understanding her own weaknesses. In the initial days of the games, Jespers did not ruffle feathers and remained alone, while gradually picking up supplies while other tributes killed each other off. Her alliance with Gallows helped her greatly, as Gallows taught her how to kill. She then used this knowledge against Gallows, which led her to win the game for herself. Post-games Victor's tour Following the completion of the games, Jespers began the victor's tour, which was slated to last over a month. The tour began in District 7, where Jespers visited the capital city of Morrowbane, and a number of smaller villages. She then left for District 8, appearing in Helvetica and volunteering in a textile factory. Afterwards, Franka visited District 9, visiting the capital of Irene. Her appearance in District 10 was short, only visiting small villages, and then promptly left for District 11, where she visited Darkmoor. Afterwards, she visited Hailgard in District 12. Following her visit to District 12, Jespers left for District 1, where she stayed in Paladium. She left for District 2 afterwards, where she was given a hero's welcome due to her fearlessness and allegiance with their tribute Demetria Gallows. She visited Elyria and Gallows's hometown of Chrysis, and was awarded honorary citizenship of District 2 by District 2 Supervisor Helena Karl. Afterwards, she arrived in the District 3 city of Littgart, where she was booed for killing their tribute Ulysses Douglas. The District 3 trip was ended early due to the cold reception, and Jespers went to District 4, where she visited Conch Bay and was able to see the ocean for the first time ever. Afterwards, she arrived in District 5, staying in Elsing. The victor's tour culminated in Jespers's homecoming to Titan Heights in District 6, where she received a medal of honor from District 6 Supervisor Fawn Livingston. Mentorship As a winner of the Hunger Games, Jespers will serve as a mentor for tributes from District 6 in upcoming games. As she is the only winner to come from District 6, she will serve as a mentor every year until another winner is crowned, and they can begin alternating. Personal life Jespers was raised in the mayor's mansion, located in the affluent Morrowtown neighborhood of Titan Heights, District 6. After winning the 1st Hunger Games, Jespers and her immediate family were allowed to leave District 6, and began residing permanently in The Capitol. Jespers is continuing her education in The Capitol, and after finishing high school plans to pursue a career in the entertainment industry. Category:17 AS births Category:Female tributes Category:Living people Category:People from Titan Heights, District 6 Category:Tributes in the 1st Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 6 Category:Winners of the Hunger Games